cwcharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Katrina Kerz-Tak
Katrina Kerz-Tak was a powerful Force-sensitive female Dathomirian Zabrak Jedi Knight. She was born in 31 BBY, to Jedi Masters Ghi Kerz-Tak and Juli Hig. She had two older brothers, Kol Kerz-Tak and Clay, and was the youngest member of the family. Katrina's midi-chlorian count was 19,100, third to her older brother, Kol, who had 19,800, and to Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, with 20,000+. Katrina was the youngest and final Zabrak member of the Kerz-Tak family, and least resembled her father. Katrina mostly resembled her mother. In her first few years she would be trained to become a Sith, but eventually would find her true path as a Jedi Knight, a Keeper of the Peace. Katrina joined Guards of the Empress as soon as she was apprenticed to her older brother, Kol, as a Jedi. Childhood Early Years Katrina lived with Kol, Clay, Juli and Ghi only for a short time. When she was one and a half, she wandered out of the house and got picked up by a Sith (who was apparently out for his morning stroll on Dathomir). Her family worried much, but as Kol and Clay grew, they forgot about their younger sister, and their parents refrained from explaining Katrina's disappearance to them, since they didn't understand it, either. They had been out to look for Katrina, but they couldn't find any clues as to what happened the morning Katrina Kerz-Tak disappeared. However, similar to what happened to Katrina, her oldest brother Clay was taken by a Sith Lord at the age of five, leaving her second oldest brother Kol, an only child to both Ghi and Juli. Training as a Sith Kayda Taluka Katrina was brought up by the Sith on Umbara, in a Sith academy, where she met Kayda Taluka, a young Human girl the same age as her. Katrina and Kayda were best friends until, when Katrina was eleven, Jedi broke into the academy and "went crazy" (Katrina's description). Kayda and Katrina hid in the secret chambers, but when Kayda decided to go check if the Jedi were still around, Jedi Master Kit Fisto snatched her up and carried her out of the academy. She was taken to Coruscant where she would be trained as a Jedi. Katrina vowed revenge on the Jedi after she realized Kayda's fate. Embracing the Dark Side From then on, Katrina trained as hard as she could. She couldn't shake from her mind what had happened to Kayda that night Kit Fisto clamped his hand over her mouth and ran out of the academy. Her eyes turned yellow as she fully embraced the dark side, learning to wield the Force as a weapon and unleashing her hatred for the Jedi. Soon she was made an appren tice to a man named Darth Kobra. On Alderaan, she confronted a female Jedi Padawan and overcame her quickly. Katrina, on her Master's orders, killed the Padawan with one blow and felt no regret. Katrina then journeyed back to the Sith academy. Overhearing When she was eleven, she overheard an argument she shouldn't have. Katrina was walking back from breakfast. On her way to her quarters, she overheard her Master talking to Count Dooku. Dooku said that she had heard key information to a Sith plot, which of course was not true, and he was going to kill her because she had heard the plot. Kobra accepted the fact that his apprentice was going to die very quickly, and simply asked when the execution would take place. When Dooku said that he was going to kill her the next day, Katrina began panicking. She rushed to her quarters and began to meditate, waiting for the droid that checked that all the apprentices were either asleep or resting. Once the droid went back to its workstation, Katrina snuck out of her quarters and out into the dangerous world of Umbara. She brought her lightsaber but no means of communication whatsoever, in case Kobra tried to contact her to find out where she was. She had made a point of pulling out her holoprojector and stepping on it until it was smashed before setting on her way. She slept in trees at night and walked throughout the day until she finally ran out of food and water. She lay, panting, on the ground when she was found by a Zabrak from Dathomir. The Zabrak took the girl's lightsaber and hid it in his robes, but helped her up and took her to Dathomir. Katrina slept most of the trip, happy that she finally had the luxury of not having to worry about rancors eating her. When they reached Dathomir, Katrina asked the Zabrak what his name was. Katrina nearly fainted when the Zabrak said his name was Kol Kerz-Tak. Since she was an expert at overhearing, or "snooping", as her Sith Master had preferred to call it, she knew that she had two older brothers, Kol and Clay. When her brother finally introduced himself, she really ''did ''faint. He then brought her to Coruscant and presented her to the Jedi Council. They deemed her to old to be trained, but Kol took her on as an apprentice. Some Jedi found it disturbing that Kol had taken his own sister as a Padawan, but Katrina took no notice of the staring when she walked throughout the Jedi Temple. It bugged her, but she would not let it show, she was amazingly stubborn about that sort of thing. Training Kol began to teach Katrina the ways of the Jedi as soon as she arrived at the Temple, and was deemed his apprentice. She was used to the Sith code, and revolving to the Jedi code was difficult for her. She didn't understand why Jedi did not kill immediatly, as the Sith said to kill unless the victim had useful information. She began to improve at handling her lightsaber, nearly able to defeat her Master. But Kol always sent her spinning at the last moment, preforming an unexpected move that Katrina was unable to parry or block. She always tried again, but never prevailed. Occasionally, she left the training arena in tears, unable to cope with the stress of it all. And then she met up again with a girl she had thought she would never see again. Katrina, after a particularly stressful duel, and more yelling than she would have liked, especially from her brother, stormed off to her quarters and plopped down onto her bed, tears leaving tracks on her dirt-spattered face. When she looked up again, it was five minutes later to the sound of the door opening, and in the doorway stood the small, slim figure of Kayda Taluka. All Katrina did was stare for approximately thirty seconds before jumping up and hugging her friend. Missions Mission To Malastare